Episode 6
Episode 6 is the sixth episode of the Season 1 of Top of the Lake About (to be added) Summary Robin reveals to Johnno that she plans to make a case against Matt Mitcham so that Tui feels safe enough to come home. Robin refers to a type of "rape" drug that she suspects Matt manufactures. Johnno warns Robin against pursuing this path as Matt's drug business provides much of the town with a livelihood, which would mean Robin would have to leave town if she went after Matt. He also questions why Robin doesn't think that Jamie is Tui's baby's father. Robin's dead mother's boyfriend, Turangi, arrives at the cabin that previously belonged to Robin's father. Robin and Turangi exchange a hongi, a traditional Maori greeting; this is the first time in the series Robin demonstrates any type of familiarity with Turnangi. Turangi tells Robin he has moved out of her mother's house as the deed for the house is in Matt Mitcham's name, implying a secret connection between the mother and Matt or a debt of some sort to Matt. Robin takes deceased real estate agent's Bob Platt's computer to a house of friends, who she identifies to Johnno as friends of her brother. This is the first time Robin reveals the existence of a brother. On the computer, the brother's friends find a picture of a scared Bob Platt in a room with a mounted deer head, brown panelling, a brown carpet and two pairs of unidentified naked legs amid a group of unidentified men. Jamie and Tui visit GJ and the women. Tui tells GJ she doesn't want to be naked when she has the baby after GJ tells Tui the body will know what to do about the baby. The women discover Tui is bleeding, indicating some sort of complication with the baby. Robin pulls over the van that drives the females in Matt's employ to work. Robin beseeches Jamie's mother, Simone, to testify against Matt. The other females tell Robin that Matt's drug business lifts them out of poverty and that no one will talk to her. Robin sets up a roadblock down the road from Matt's compound. Three motorcycles speed by the road block without stopping. Soon, the police officers assisting Robin manage to stop Matt's truck, which has three other unknown men in it. Al talks to Matt at the other side of the car while Robin collects identification. Al asks Matt why he brought in outsiders to search for Tui. Matt refuses to submit to a DNA test. Later back at the police garage, Al tells Robin that they should talk about the situation with Matt on his boat later that week. A group of children rendezvous on the shore of a lake with Jamie and Tui. They happily frolic in the woods and stay the night in a cabin where Tui has been staying. Matt's sons, Mark and Luke, find the kayaks that the children arrived in, and they ambush the children the next morning and demand they tell them where Tui is. The next scene shows Matt's sons wildly throwing plastic chairs up into a tree and into a waterfall while Matt observes from above. Matt is on the phone and tells someone that he will take care of the Robin situation shortly; the camera pans down to his driveway where a large group of bikers is congregating. Matt assembles his group, and tells them to find his daughter without hurting her. Al takes Robin out on his boat and they stop in the middle of a lake. Robin asks Al how he can afford his lakefront home. Al says he got it from an American billionaire who had to leave town quickly. Matt emerges from the hold of the boat, scaring Robin and telling her they all need to talk. Johnno soon shows up in a small outboard, and Robin jumps off Al's boat to leave with Johnno. Matt screams at Johnno, "you're no son of mine." Johnno tells Robin that he heard about Matt joining her on Al's boat, and also that Matt's group knows the approximate location of Tui and are closing in. A group of Matt's soldiers approach Tui's cabin. Tui starts shooting at them. While they take cover, Tui and Jamie switch jackets and leave the cabin. The men mistakenly chase Jamie instead of Tui. During the chase Jamie falls off a mountain ledge to his death. The town mourns Jamie's passing at GJ's compound. Jamie's mother, Simone, tells Robin that Jamie was gay, so there is no way he is the father of Tui's baby. Tui previously told Jamie that she has no idea how the baby got inside of her. Simone tells Robin she will testify against Matt. Robin tries to find Al around the police office. A worker tells Robin Al is at a meeting at his coffee shop. As Robin approaches Al's group of men at the coffee shop, Al motions towards one of his female employees and the other men nod. The men leave when Robin arrives and Robin tells Al about her plans to go after Matt. Robin tells Johnno she is worried as Tui is due to give birth. Al tells Robin that Matt wants to confess something to Robin and Robin heads to Matt's compound. Gallery (to be added) References Category:Episodes